1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to positioning arrangement of a rotating display and more particularly, to a rotating display mounting structure for a dual-use portable computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A regular dual-use portable computer generally comprises a base member, and a display. The base member comprises a keyboard. The display is pivotally mounted in an open frame and the open frame is rotatable relative to the base member. This structure of dual-use portable computer functions as a tablet PC when the display is closed on the base member, or works as a notebook computer when the display is opened from the base member.
However, when rotating the display in the open frame, no means is provided to locking the display to the open frame accurately in position. Conventionally, hinges are commonly used for positioning. However, hinges for this purpose require much installation space, and are not easy to manufacture and to install. Further, hinges are still not satisfactory in function because they wear quickly with use.